


Wide Open

by edenbound



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Sex, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of too much, being with Simon like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open

Simon is moving so gorramn slow. Mal feels flayed by it, by Simon's tenderness. He's given himself up to this and he'd expected it to come with all the passion and intensity they usually have. It'd be wrong to say this isn't passionate, that this isn't intense, because, oh, lord, it is -- but Mal thought if they did this maybe he'd realise what a bad idea it is, and now he doesn't want to. He feels Simon in him, deep in him, moving in him, and it feels so amazingly right, like he never thought he'd feel, with anyone, ever. He feels Simon's hands on him, surgeon's hands, hands that are only now gaining callouses and he suddenly wants to apologise for them, for every single thing that Simon does that takes him further away from who he used to be.

But not now. He has no words right now. Not with Simon looking at him like that, that smile on his face that lights him up, looking at him like he wants and accepts all of him, everything that he is. It's terrifying and it hurts in a whole new way and Mal never, ever wants it to end.


End file.
